<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ties That Bind by Pinkipuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564670">The Ties That Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkipuppy/pseuds/Pinkipuppy'>Pinkipuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Spawns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Alastor, Betrayal, Depressed Alastor, Friendships get tested, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Will add more tags as I go, paranoid Alastor.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkipuppy/pseuds/Pinkipuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering from a horrible ordeal Alistor must learn to trust thoughts around him. As well with his own feelings and feeling comfortable in his own skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Baxtor, Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Spawns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A thief in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be updating the individual chapters when I’m on my breaks or at home so if a chapter seems incomplete that’s because it is I work 8 1/2 hours a day 5 days a week so I’ll be mostly righting the fanfic on my breaks. As well as updating the same chapter repeatedly to make sure it’s good. Please leave comments on spelling and grammar if you wish.</p><p>Disclaimer I don’t own any canon characters for Hazbin hotel. Only my original made up characters. And this fic will have rape, depictions of blood and gore. As well as cussing you have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An mysterious intruder invades the mansion, But why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old Gothic mansion sits in a large clearing surrounded by trees, with a pristine lake glittering in the red moon light. Suddenly an alarm bell ring through the mansion as a small imp with red skin and black spots scattered through his body tries to make a mad dash for the exit. His broken right horn gleams in the moon light shining through the Large ornate windows as the poor imp searches frantically for an escape rout. His one good eye struggling to find any kind of exit. His left eye was gouged out long ago, leaving a gaping hole covered only by a black eye patch. “Over here” shouted a guard as he shined his light twords the thieving imp. The thief makes a mad dash right for the guard and slips between their legs and makes the guard fall back words on their rear. Pictures of a seemingly regal family and beautiful  scenery flashed by. The little imp ran as fast as he could on all four limbs while holding a small glass vial full of a clear liquid, between his sharp teeth. He new if he got caught or broke the vial his boss would have his head.</p><p>The vial in question held an important concoction with witch his boss desperately wanted. He ducked into the nearest room, and quickly shut the door behind him. It looked like an old study. The room Had an old worn out black letter chair with holes in a couple of places, an writing desk with stacks and stacks of papers. And an computer desk with an old box computer sitting on top. There were also a couple of suits of armors in the room that were shiny and neat. Eventually the unknown imp found an vent slightly ajar and quickly Hoped on top of the nearest book case full of old worn out books And quickly removed the grate to duck inside.  In the process he knocked over an antique looking vase and quickly ducked inside. The vase fell down making a loud crashing noise, alerting the guards to his location . Two burly bull demons came running towards that very same room. “Where’d he go.” Cried bull demon 1. “I don’t fucking know just keep on looking you moron.“ exclaimed bull Demond two. The two idiotic bull demons ran off searching for the intruder.</p><p>The conniving little imp crawled thru the vents for what seemed like hours until he came upon an fan that looked like it hadn’t moved in quite some time. He tried crawling over the sharp blades. Slowly maneuvering his body as to not disturb said object. Suddenly the blades moved, spinning slightly faster the vial sliding to the other side. A small crack on one side of the vial slowly pours out it’s content like a stream. “No, I cant loose it know” whispered the imp. “ not when I’m so close”. He watched the fans spinning blade and tried to time his jump so as too make it to the other side. Unfortunately it was all for not. The blades spinner even faster and sliced the poor creature in half. Splattering blood all along the vent walls. He looked up at his dismembered body his other half on the opposite side of the fan with intestine spilling out. The imp collapsed his breath becoming shallow and weak. Struggling to speak he cried “I’m sorry Isabella” before collapsing. An bat with one eye and sharp teeth Shaped like a demented ball with long wings was the only witness. A broken vial pored out dripping down the vent stores a glass of red wine. The wine swirled with the liquid waiting for the poor victim who would drink from the mysterious contents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Royal Family, The Overlords and their tag alongs, as well as a gate crashing snake and his minions are gathered to enjoy halloween together. Alastor is also about to meet his fate</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is taking so long to complete ive been having troubles with my work, Family , and depression so please have patients. i will hopefully complete this chapter soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down below the vent was an enlongated table covered in a black table cloth decorated in witches and angry cats.Snacks and alcholic beverages are spread out over the table. The ginormous circuler ball room was decorated in a variety of halloween decorations. Banners with cut out bats and ghosts streched from pillar to pillar. The red ruffled curtains were tied back to reveal large windows, letting in the red moon light. The pillars stretched all the way twords the celling, and were engraved with dipictions of a bloody battle between angels. Demons of all diffrent sizes and shapes were dressed in costumes as they dancing, talk, or just being marry while the orchastra played. Waiters bustled aroud trieng to keep there supperiors happy. A pair of throne sit upon a decorated platform. The King and Queen sit upon those thrones enjoying the festivities, only leaving to mingle or hunt down a waiter.Alastor was at the table looking somberly at everyone as Husker walked twords him.</p><p>"Hey Alstor, are you ok" Husker askeed, rubing the back of his head worried."I'm fine" pouted Alastor arms crossed while not looking his friend in the eye."It's just that, with your rut in all..." Husker didn't get to finish as alastor grab the front of his costume as well as some of his fir."How dare you mention that" Alastor groweled menaciling. His eyes turned to dials and his sharp teeth bared, symbols floated around the pair as alastors grip got tighter."Ok. ok im sorry i was just worried about you" cried Husker his hands up in a defensive possision, and his ears lay flat against his head."Don't test my patients dear Husker, you woudn't like to see me truly angry"Alastor said with a menacing smile etched upon his face, before he finnaly lets go. Alastor grabs a glass of wine and stomps off to be alone.Husker was left standing there confused and angry.</p><p>Charlie spotted the conflict between Alsator and Husk. She walks over to Husk to make sure hes ok."Husk are you ok." said Charlie as she reaches her hand out and gently touches his sholder. He wippid around teeth clenched and eyes glaring as he screamed "Im fan fuking tastic. Husker grabed an open bottle of booz and stomped off into the crowed, some people were staring at her. Vaggie and Angle Dust quickly jogged up to her to make sure she was ok. "Ok you mooks nothing to see here, break it up break it up". Shouted Angel Dust trying to break up the crowed. "Charlie what happened"Vaggie said angrly as she wrapped her arm around Charlie in a comforting embrace."I don't know, I just came over here to make sure they were ok"cried Charlie as she tried to wipe the tears from here eyes."It's ok miss Charlie they get like this somtimes" chirped Nifty. Her sudden apperance made the other three jump up in suprise, Angel Dust had jumped in Vaggies arm comicly like something out of a childs cartoon, before being dropped on his ass."what do you mean they get like this sometimes?" wondered Charlie."Like I said sometimes they get into fights like this, it's best to just leave them alone" after saying that Niffty ran off dissaperring into the crowd."Well that was no help at all" pouted Angel dust his top arms crossed, and his secondary arms were braced against the table as he leaned slightly against it.</p><p>Meanwhile the Queen and King are sitting upon there throne, watching as the hole ordeal between their daughter and her friends ensued. Finding it all quite amusing."The sinners around here are like little ants, running around thinking there so important, when really there nothing" Smirked Lucifer as he took a swig of his drink. "Yes indeed my love, although I wish you woudn't get are daughter caught up in your scheems."sighd Lilith, as she looked upon the crowed in utter bordom. "My dear i have no idea what youre talking about" the said the king lazily, as he drapes his body across the throne."You know exactly what I am talking about Lucifer"Venom dripping from the qeens voice. Lilith tone catches her husbands attention, Lucifer sits in his chair properly listenign intently to what his wife has to say. She glares intently at him before continuing."Every time you come up with one of your schemes someone always gets hurt".She repies angrly, trying not to yell so the whole room won't here the conversation between her and her husband."I will not alow you to hurt our daughter again"Lilith finished her rant, still glaring intently at Lucifer, never breaking eye contact."Lucifer turns his haed and stears intently at the ground, "I know I messed up, and i didn't mean to hurt Charlie" Lucifer sighs as he resumed eye contact with Lilith, saddness resenating from his eyes."I was only trying to protect her from thoughs in both heaven and hell who wish to hurt her". Lilith takes the hand of the man she loves and gives it a small sqeez. </p><p> Over by the window a Large black snake with an top hat that has eyes sneakes into the party. Hitting his head on the floor and making a loud crashing sound, he tries to play it cool and act like he's been there the hole time. Even though everyone saw him sneek in through the window and are mearly ignoring his presence, except for the imps who are trying to not bust out laughing form the reptiles over the top antics.In the corner the three V's where trying to hide from the snake."Oh Hell what is he doing here"wispered Valantino, looking away and hiding his face with his upper set of hands."I don't know he was'nt even suppose to be here in the first place"Growled Voxs annoyed and crossing his arm.Velvet on the other hand was giggling why recording Sir Pentious."Oh this is so going to go viral" she giggled again with melicious glee."sh.should I.I t.t.tell someone sir"Stuttered baxter, Vox's top inventor."No leave him be, if we give him attention he will never leave us alone" said Val coolie. "Its' best to just ignore him, come on" the moth ordered as his friends and the one lacky left the room.</p><p>In the Mansion garden there was a fountain dipicting a young heroic angel weilding an intricate swords twords the sky. A group of Cherubs were at his feet holding diffrent instruments, watter flowed from their mouths and into the base. The base of the fountain was a circle filled with clear blue watter, lights at the bottom gave it an errie glow. the fountain was surrounded by an intricate, and well maintained headge maze about 10 feet tall. the maze expanded to about 2 1/2 blocks all around. Alastor sat at the edge of the fountain, sipping at his wine irritated at his confrontation with Husk. All of a suddon a red blurr rushed up to him stopping at his feet."What is it you need Nifty"Said Alastor still quite annoyed."Just came to check up on you and Husk"squeeked Nifty, still talking a mile a minute.”Get to the point Nifty”Growled Alastor as he glared down at the little cyclops.She flinched slightly in fear of Alastor yearly rath. “All I’m trying to say is that Husker cares about you, he would never do anything to hurt you and put you in danger”Nifty grabs his hand and looks in to his eyes .”Love without friendship is like the shadow without the sun”she released his hand, and jumped down from the fountain. “Just think about that please”Nifty then scurried out of the maze leaving the radio demon to his thoughts.</p><p>A loud bell rang throughout the building and garden. “Would those that wondered a way from the party please return”. Lucifers voice rang out. Thirty-eight minutes later everyone returned. A few had to be tracked down by house staff. And a certain porn overlord was dragged in kicking and screaming, embarrassing his on again off again boy friend. The little doll demon they hang out with was giggling and trying to record the hole event.when everyone had finally returned the King stood up and clinked his glass to get everyone’s attention. “Attention everyone, it is time to rap up tonight’s festivities”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>